Gwendolyne Stacy (Clone) (Earth-1610)
When S.H.I.E.L.D. came to Peter's house in order to apprehend him because of the havoc a clone of him created, "Gwen" was revealed to be able to turn into a creature similar to the one which originally killed Gwen. When trying to escape, "Gwen" was shot by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s energy weapons, turning her back to a human form, after fainting, she was captured and contained by S.H.I.E.L.D. It has later revealed that she was created by Otto Octavius and Ben Reilly, working for the FBI, under the name of the "Stacy Experiment" based on the vampiric life-form, created by Reilly and Curt Conners, and one of its victims, Gwen Stacy. Afterwards, the controlled Gwen Stacy clone was given some form of therapy by Tony Stark and a team of doctors within the compound. During one such therapy lesson, Norman Osborn, (as the Green Goblin), caused a massive prison break where "Gwen" escaped in the confusion; Stacy swam to Manhattan and returned to the Parker's house in a confused and terrified state, with Carnage's face on her body. During the subsequent exchange between Peter and "Gwen", Eddie Brock came by in an attempt to gain access into the house and retake his lost symbiote, who he knew had returned to Peter. Peter attacked Brock and engaged him as Venom on a nearby industrial rooftop, with "Gwen" secretly following behind. During the fight, Eddie reabsorbed the Venom suit, and was close to killing Peter when "Gwen" was able to intervene, using her abilities to fight off Eddie. However, Eddie was able to absorb the Carnage symbiote into his Venom suit, rendering "Gwen" just the clone of an average girl. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Iron Man arrived just after Venom escaped, and had "Gwen" re-checked at the Triskelion. Peter and May were called to the base, and Peter questioned Tony about what exactly "Gwen" was at that point. Stark explained to Peter and May that Carnage, having absorbed Gwen's genetic material, had constructed a complete replica of her body, and that the symbiote had been extracted from her. He then posed the question that if she was biologically 100% Gwen Stacy and had her mind, "then who are they to say she's anything but Gwen Stacy". Though she tested to be nothing but a girl at this point, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Carol Danvers attempted to keep "Gwen" in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but Peter and May were able to successfully argue for her release into their custody with the support of Tony Stark. Post-Ultimatum Six months Peter and Gwen had become a couple. Aunt May was somewhat annoyed by this as she constantly warned them that she wanted no "hanky panky" (a demand she had previously said about Peter and Mary Jane being together). Eventually, however, Gwen chose to break off the relationship complaining that Peter never did seem to want to be in a relationship with her and that he did not find her attractive but Peter was disappointed and flatly denied both. Death of Spider-Man Gwen and May were sent away, by Peter, for their safety after he had learned that Norman Osborn and his Six had escaped and were most likely coming for him. While they were leaving the city, however, May got a phone call from one of their neighbors informing them that Peter was Spider-Man (a fact they already knew) and he was outside their house being brutally attacked by five super-powered villains. They turned around and headed back home, only to find that Peter had been beaten nearly to death, though he would be fine. After a final fight with Norman, however, Peter died in May's arms as Gwen looked on in horror and hugged a wailing May. The New Spider-Man Gwen convinced May to accept the offer made by Tony Stark to take them to Paris, where they could start a new life. Also, to be less recognized by the press, she temporarily cut her hair and dyed it black. ...more... Unable to cope with Peter's death, Gwen, Mary Jane, and Aunt May developed somewhat emo-culture personalities, with MJ also sporting glasses. Months later, a new Spider-Man appeared, which caught the attention of May and Gwen, who moved back to New York in order to meet him, but before that they found themselves with the Spider-Man of another universe, with who she shared her experiences and he his. Miles Morales, the new Spider-Man, also made a presence during that scene, and left hours later with the other Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D.. When a new civil war almost started, Gwen and May caught Miles' attention to a warehouse, where they gave him Peter's old web-shooters as a way to support him. | Powers = Gwen was formerly merged with the Carnage Symbiote. When merged with it she had many of the abilities that Spider-Man possessed, including superhuman strength, regeneration, and the ability to climb on walls. Carnage could also swing from web lines created from its own matter. She lost these powers when Eddie Brock removed the symbiote from her. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although this Gwen had blue eyes, her Genetic Template had hazel eyes. | Trivia = * In Gwen said she had nowhere to go and it was either coming back to Peter's house or jump off a bridge. This is a reference to Gwen's death in where the Green Goblin threw Gwen Stacy off the George Washington Bridge. Spider-Man's webbing caught her but her neck broke because of the whiplash and she died instantly. * Gwen used Facebook. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Carnage_(comics)#Ultimate_Carnage | Links = }} ru:Гвендолин Стейси (клон) (616) Category:Parker Family Category:Stacy Family Category:Connors Family Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Web-Slinging Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Tentacles Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Clones of Gwen Stacy Category:Clones of Richard Parker Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Clones of Curt Conners Category:Clones Created By Otto Octavius Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Regeneration Category:Facebook Users Category:Human/Symbiote Hybrids